The Change of Ayano
by BlackIris7768
Summary: Ayano realises that responsibility is only the tip of the iceberg when it comes to being a leader, when the Seven Corners Gathering is only around the corner, things start to go wrong for Ayano... I do NOT own Kaze no Stigma ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Seven Corner's Gathering

Ayano sat opposite her father, he had summoned her after everyone had left that evening, it was late, but Jugo had insisted that it was too important to wait. He sat there while drinking his tea, he then looked up as his hot-tempered daughter.

"Ayano. I know that it's late but, I thought it would be better if I spoke to you now." he paused looking at her directly "Tell me, how much do you know about the 'Seven Corner's Gathering'?"

"Not much, just that it happens every seven thousand years." She replied, confused. Why was he bringing up an event that was not due to happen for thousands of years down the line. "Why are you asking father?"

He sighed, placing his empty cup down he responded "The Head Family Clan members have moved the gathering."

"Head Family Clan members? Moved the gathering? Can they even do that? Doesn't that require years of preparation beforehand?" Ayano questioned

"Usually, however, they have made an exception due to the recent events." he sighed, the news seemed to have aged him considerably. The last few months had done a number on the old man.

"What does this mean father? When are they moving the Gathering? Next year? In ten years? Hundreds? It's not very specific." She fumed, her father did not need this.

"No, not that long." he hesitated

"Then when?"

"The next full moon."

Ayano looked to the sky to find that the moon was almost half full. She turned back to her father "Seriously? That not enough time to get everything prepared! There's so much to do, this is why it takes _years_ to prep! Are they crazy?!"

"Ayano..." Her father started

"No father, this isn't right! It's not enough notice for one thing, secondly, to expect the clans to prepare in such a short time-"

"Ayano listen to me." Jugo, still sat and as stern as the look on his face, replied. "They know its not enough time, that is why they are not gathering everyone. The only ones invited are all the clan heads and their heir, no one else is invited."

"Still-"

"They aren't expecting full attendance from all the clans across the world, just enough so a decision can be made about what will happen about all the high council members."

"Council members like Bernhardt." Ayano stated, even saying his name left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Yes." Jugo replied.

Ayano sighed "This is unbelievable, we never thought this would happen in our lifetime, now, its practically on our doorstep."

"Tell me about it, I hoped after all this nonsense I could retire early, now we have this to worry about." Jugo smirked, Ayano's eyes widened, she wasn't expecting that, calmly, she retorted

"Aren't you a little young to be retiring, oh-so-powerful Clan Head?"

Her father smiled warmly, then responded "Aren't you a little to old to be giving me sass?"

Ayano chuckled "Oh pardon my rudeness My Lord, I promise it will not happen again." Jugo raised one of his eyebrows and chuckled, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with a sensation of pride, that his little girl had become such a fine woman, and soon to be ready to take over the clan. _Not yet though, she still hasn't lived to be bound to such a responsibility_ thought Jugo. Slowly he got up, Ayano following his lead, also got up, only to be pulled into a hug by her father. The familiar warmth made her feel better about the whole thing.

"Everything will be fine Ayano, it's only a gathering."

She smiled, and hugged her father back, holding him tightly, she replied "Oh I hope so father, I really do."

Ayano tried to pretend as if the upcoming event wasn't bothering her, but it was obvious to many that something was playing on her mind. Nanase and Yukari tried to get her to confess what to problem was, but Ayano refused to say anything on the subject.

Kazuma who had also noticed how distracted she was during training, decided enough was enough and pulled her aside.

"Okay Princess, you have my attention,what is the problem? You've been incredibly distracted recently, even during training." He folded his arms over his chest and leaned on the wall for support, he waited for an answer.

Ayano didn't even look at him.

"What the hell is your problem?" He cocked his head to the side, he was baiting her, anything to get an answer, quiet and distracted he noted, this kind of Ayano he didn't like.

"Are we done here? I want to study." She huffed, she seemed to tired to give a damn about his antics, which only worried him more.

"Dammit Princess, no we are not done." when she started to walk away, he quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the wall, facing him he held her wrists in each hand, forcing her to look at him.

"What the hell are you doing pervert?!" she screeched

Ah, there's the Ayano we know and love.

"What's going on with you?" he asked again, this time there was nowhere to run to.

"Nothing." she growled

"Tell me."

"Nothing dammit, let me go!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong with you."

"Why the hell do you care, you jerk!?" she was getting very angry, how dare Kazuma treat her this way.

"You know I care about you." he replied.

And like that, her anger vanished, and then turned into embarrassment, her cheeks were flushed pink, but her gaze never left Kazuma's, they kept staring at each other, neither relenting, slowly their faces got closer until their lips were not even an inch apart, Ayano felt the heat of his lips _so close, just a little closer_ she thought.

"Hey guys! Are we finishing training or what?" Ren called over to them, though he knew better than to go over, especially is his beloved older brother was teasing Ayano.

Kazuma pulled away, and cursed under his breath then turned back to Ayano "We should head back over there."

"Yeah." was her reply, he nodded, then noticed she wasn't following him.

"You coming or what?" He asked

"Just give me a minute alright?" She hissed, she wasn't looking at him, her eyes covered by her bangs, she still had pink cheeks.

Kazuma smirked "Okay, don't be too long." and he walked away.

 _Damn you Kazuma, for making me become like this_ Ayano cursed though she was happy.

Happy that he cared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hey Guys, this is the second chapter, and I have to say, I wasn't quite sure whether to create another chapter, don't know why, but I've always preferred quality of quantity. Though many of you may not agree with that -_-**

 **Let me know how you feel about this story guys, I'd love some constructive feedback from people like the story. Who knows I may continue to create. See you soon...**

Chapter 2 – Time

After the 'training' session, Ayano spent the majority of the time, trying not to flush bright red at the thought of Kazuma. Eventually she was summoned by her father, to which Kazuma reluctantly let her go, she waved to Ren, and promised them both she would make up the time.

When she entered the main meeting room, scrolls, books and scrapes of paper were sprayed across the floor. Ayano looked at her father, he seemed even more tired than yesterday, she closed her eyes _he probably pulled an all-nighter_ she thought. Raising an eyebrow toward his daughter "No matter how much you stare at me like that Ayano, I'm not going to collapse, I've had to deal with much worse than reading papers." he mused

Ayano opened her eyes, staring at her dad she chuckled "Oh, my apologies for being concerned that my father has pulled his second all-nighter in a row."

Staring at his child, he scoffed "Okay Ayano, how much sleep have you had since this," he gestured to the papers surrounding him "all began?"

She sighed, running her hand though her hair "Touché."

Jugo chuckled, _Ayano was handling remarks a lot better than usual, having her plan for our departure has seemed to help her mature_ , Jugo noted

"So Father, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She responded sarcastically.

Jumping straight to the point "How far along are you into the plans for our departure? Or the ceremony?"

Ayano's mood shifted immediately, "Everything is ready for the ceremony on our end, the Sage Clan and the Pire Clan are still finalising the last details, but the Ogowara are also done with the preparations. I'm just waiting for conformation from them all." She sighed "It could mean going to New Orleans to visit the Pire Clan though, they're lagging behind and want some help."

"I see." Jugo pauses "Well, how do you feel about visiting them?"

"Whatever it takes." She replies, more determined than Jugo realised before. Pride and Happiness consumed Jugo for a moment, seeing who Ayano could really become.

"Okay. Then get ready for your departure, if they need assistance then help them, the Pire Clan will be grateful, it's a good way to build allies.."

"Way ahead of you, I'm all set to leave tonight. We need to get this done, and fast." She smirked, Jugo's eyes widened, smiling at his daughter.

"Then Ayano, I give you permission to travel across the seas to New Orleans. However I have one condition..."

Ayano walked slowly out of her Father's meeting room, and sighed. Of all the things her Father could have said, it wasn't the worst, but it wasn't the best either. Still, this will be the first time she has left the Country, exiting as it was she needed to speak to-

"Well Princess, It's kinda late to be walkin' around like this, don't you think?" Kazuma's voice shocked her, knocking her out of the train of thought, she turned towards him, a beautiful smile on his face, the moon gave his hair and skin a captivating glow, making a lump swell in her throat just by looking at him.

"I was just on my way to the library, and it's not that late, you jerk." Ayano retorted

Kazume scoffed "The library? You? I didn't know you even read books Princess."

"Yeah? I'm just surprised that you actually know what a library is for Kazuma."

He chuckled "Wow, I'm wounded Princess, I truly am." He smirked "So why are you headed to the library anyway?"

Her smile wavered "Actually I'm looking for Genma. Have you seen him?"

"Why the Hell would I know where the old man is? I'm not his keeper." No smile resided on Kazuma's now impassive face, just by the mention of his father, he became a different person. Ayano sighed, surprising Kazuma. "What's the problem?" She didn't answer "Look, whatever is bothering you tell me, but if you don't whatever it is will only get worse, but this is-" Kazuma paused Ayano's hand was placed softly but firmly in his hair, she looked directly at him, her eyes never wavered from his, she stroked his hair, and smiled.

"You know Kazuma, I'm not mad, or upset I swear. I'm worried. Worried that things are... Changing, but I'm not sure whether it's for the better or not, and that Kazuma, is what is bothering me." She smiled "So relax, please. You're making me nervous." she chuckled, removing her hand from his head, he watched her go. Shocked and pleasantly surprised he watched her beautiful flame red hair sway and out of his line of site.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys... so this chapter was supposed to go up a lot sooner, but me being me, I didn't pay attention to what I was clicking and I deleted the ENTIRE chapter and lost it, so I spent the next 15 minutes crying into my cup of tea, cursing myself and writing this chapter. Again. Yay!**

 **In this chapter I tried to focus more on Genma and his ties with the Kannagi family, and how deep his loyalty is to the clan itself, considering that for the sake of the clan he banishes his own son, due to his son's "weakness" and though I'll never agree with why he did, or the fact that he did do it, what's done is done, and I wanted to show more of this complex feeling regarding the family he supports so much.**

 **Also in the anime Ayano and Genma barely even share the same room as each other, so I wanted to expand on the reasons why and his reaction to Ayano's HUGE character change. Don't worry Kazuma and Ayano are still going to have a romance but that needs to take a back seat, to move the plot on in the story.**

Chapter 3 – Full Moon

Ayano refused to look behind her, where a frozen Kazuma still stood. Ayano blushed, she'd never done anything like that before, especially to Kazuma of all people, she flushed harder, _Gods_ she thought _I need to calm down_.

Ayano reached the library and stood outside for a moment, and steadied her heart, trying not to think of Kazuma and to focus on what was ahead. "Pardon my intrusion." Sliding to door open, Ayano was met with a barrage of books, with Genma slightly hidden behind several shelves of books. Approaching Genma, Ayano braced herself for the conversation that will transpire, "May I join you?" She asked, Genma looked up toward her, meeting her gaze.

"Of course princess, you may go where you please." He replied, slowly she pulled out another seat opposite him and breathed in.

"Uncle Genma, can I ask you a question?" The old man looked up to the fiery redhead and raised an eyebrow.

"Of course Princess, it is your right, but please understand that depending on the question, will depend on how I answer you."

"I understand." Taking his eyes off her, he closed his book carefully and placed it gently on the table beside him, then looked lazily upon Ayano, who stared back, unfazed and unwavering by his somewhat condescending stare, and did not flinch at his display of 'respect'. "I wanted to ask your opinion on something that I have to do."

"And what's that?" His tone was harsh and impatient, believing that the little girl in front of him was trying to waste his time. Again she did not waiver against his words.

"You are aware that The Seven Corners Gathering is getting closer, well it seems the Pire Clan in New Orleans require some help to get all their preparations ready for the ceremony. Well my Father has insisted to bring someone with me, to be my bodyguard and advisor on my trip. My thought process has me thinking about things like choosing someone that will support the family without even thinking about it, as well as being good at involving themselves in the politics of the Clan Families. I have someone in mind, but I wanted another opinion, so, what do you think?"

Sighing, agitated Genma replied "Princess, if this was all to find someone to justify why you need to take Kazuma, you don't have to do that, I'm not interested in what that child does, and, quite frankly, I'm insulted that _you_ would come to _me_ about this, at it's obvious that is who you _may_ have in mind as you put it."

Resting her chin in her hand she listened to him, hurt by his words, but she showed no facial expressions. Calmly she replied "Actually Genma, I wasn't thinking of taking Kazuma with me, considering the obvious, like how he openly dislikes the Kannagi Family, let alone if the Clan were to rely on Kazuma on such a thing, there would be an uproar. Father can't go, as he needs to stay here and Ren is too young, but the only one who has even considered Kazuma is you. I was thinking of asking you, not commanding, nor ordering, asking if you would join me, to guide me. My Father was the one who suggested you, and I agree with him, you, who gave his so much good and wise advice, I thought you could join me and offer me the same. I wanted to see what you are capable, but I can now see that I may have jumped on that ship too quickly, considering that you immediately assumed who I would take, as if the look of disgust wasn't enough." Ayano sighed, "Shame really, that you still look at me in such a way really, I hadn't given much thought with my asking you I suppose." Ayano stood up slowly stood from her chair, and then bowed deeply. "Thank you for answering honestly Genma, have a good night."

Genma sat there, in that library watching her as she turned to leave, astounded by her; how the once ridiculous, hot-headed child now seemed to calm and handled being told something she didn't like so well, he expected her to shout, scream, maybe set the book on fire, but not that, not so calmly tell him off, tell him he was wrong and walk away, it shocked him seeing that reaction, that and her eyes. Her eyes as she sat opposite him, eyes glowing with excitement, asking him her opinion, her eyes filled with anger and distain when he shut her down and the one emotion that bothered him the most about those eyes, that hurt to look at them while seeing that within her eyes; humiliation.

Yes, the great Ayano Kannagi was humiliated, ashamed and disdainful of how he, Genma saw her; a hot-headed, angry, emotionally unstable child. but now, now she seemed to not even carry a slight trace of that once unpredictable temper, it was almost as if she regretted being the way she had been, and was willing to try to change everything about herself.

So without a second thought Genma stood up from his chair "Princess Ayano." She turned, face, once again impassive, but her eyes were churning with so many emotions; fear, guilt, worry, but also a wise streak he hadn't expected. "Princess." She turned fully to him then, giving the full attention he needed, he bowed deeply to her "It would be my honour to go with you to New Orleans, if you will still have me."

When she smiled, the whole room seemed to light up, the warmth of the eyes and smile seemed to melt Genma's heart slightly, seeing not only the mature Ayano, but also the small, beautiful, innocent little niece he missed so much, when Ayano nodded, Genma sighed quietly, relieved. "It would be my honour to have you travel with me Genma, be ready in an hour, we need to go. Tonight." she turned and paused "Thank you Genma." she said before opening the library door and walking away, straight to her quarters.

Genma was gobsmacked, was this the same Ayano, that would get infuriated by the smallest problem and would set things on fire unintentionally? Or the same one that chased Kazuma around the grounds to strike him down with her sword Enraiha? Genma didn't know what his brother was planning but knew what ever it was, he was almost looking forward to seeing more of this Ayano, the one he knew could be more than just a 'capable' leader if she tried, _ha!_ Genma chuckled _so that's why Jugo want me to guide her, he's giving her the ability to use the same tools as he did, to perfect her craft as a leader_ "Is that right Jugo? Am I a tool for your daughter to use? To prefect her almost natural talent as a leader?" _Not that I blame you_ Genma chuckled inwardly _to make he strong I would do the same thing_.

Behind Genma, Jugo sat watching him "I hope you don't mind." Jugo mused.

"So _was_ this her idea, or yours?" Genma asked

"Both. I suggested it, she jumped in and asked you herself, which was unexpected. She's becoming more and more worthy of being the Clan leader every day." Jugo smiled, pride swelled within his smile and heart, it was then Genma noted Jugo looked older than he did yesterday, like he had been though hell and back.

"So what is your reasoning on me going along with her?" Genma questioned

"I need you to be my eyes and ears during the time your with her in New Orleans, be her guide and her bodyguard, but you must protect her."

"Was that and order?"

"No Genma, that was a plea. Something is going to happen to Ayano and she is vulnerable outside of Japan, I _need_ you to keep her safe while I can't." And with that, Jugo walked away, leaving Genma to walk the opposite way, preparing his bags to leave with Ayano, and the safety of the Clan.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **So guys, I hope you like this chapter, the next 2 will be where everything will start to go wrong, but until then, thank you for the support and please don't be afraid to write to me, I will respond, I enjoy talking to you guys.**

 **Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - The Pire Clan

 **Kazuma POV**

I stared at the Kannagi leader, my mind running over and over what information was given to me. "I don't understand, what do you mean 'she's not here'? I only saw her a few hours ago." _How did she manage to disappear so quickly on me?_

"Kazuma," pulling me away from my thoughts, Jugo grasped my attention "I mean what I say, Ayano is not here. She has gone with Genma to New Orleans to assist in preparations." Jugo's eyes were fixed onto his cup as he spoke, irritated by my father's name being mentioned, but why was he with her?

"And why exactly has she gone with him?" I spat

"She chose him for guidance Kasuma, not to spite you. When I suggested Genma originally, she had brought you up, but then realised you would not have been the best option."

I scoffed "And why is that?" Surely, I was the best choice; I could protect her, and offer her a shoulder if she needed it.

"Kazuma, I will put this bluntly." Jugo looked up for the first time "You hate the Kannagi's name and blood. Do you realise the implications of taking you, a recently revenge driven wind contractor, with her on this journey?" my face remained expressionless, but on the inside, emotions churned. I saw his point; my dislike to the Clan would more than likely cause problems, and my background of being banished wouldn't help either. "And, if anything else." Jugo paused again "You would provide a distraction to her task, something she cannot risk while she's over there."

"I get it Jugo. But why can't she risk being distracted? No one would refute the only living heiress from the position as the Clan head." Now I was concerned, the way he said it, made it sound like she would be in danger.

He sighed, which didn't give me much confidence "I... Had a vision that something may happen while she is there." without another word, I stood up and began to walk to the exit "Kazuma stop." I paused not turning towards his voice "She needs to do this, Ayano is strong Kasuma, and have faith in what she a capable of."

I turned then "Have faith you say?" anger and venom seeped into my very core "I trust her Jugo, with my life, with my _very_ existence, but she shouldn't have gone alone!"

"She's not alone, she has Genma."

"That doesn't help, the old man hasn't fought for a long time, and was hospitalised the last time he fought, that was against me."

"Would you like to know the difference between how he fought you, and how he will fight those that will come after Ayano?"

"Enlighten me." I replied sarcastically

"He was having fun." He mused

I stared at him "What?"

"When you and Genma fought, he was enjoying himself, the whole thing; when I went to see him, he told me how he hadn't had fun like that in a long time, and how he was glad that you were as strong as you were." He chucked "You could almost say he was proud of you."

I stood completely still. Proud? My Father, was… Proud of me "I doubt that."

"Doubt all you want, I telling you because I think you need to hear it, what you choose to do with that information is entirely up to you Kazuma."

We stared at each other, he was contemplating what I would say next, I chuckled breaking eye contact. "I'm still going, no matter what."

...

 **Ayano POV**

The flight to New Orleans had taken a lot longer than we originally thought, once we arrived jet lag made itself very known, Genma didn't seem fazed at all, he slept through the entire ride, but I found myself unable to sleep, my mind wide awake and giving me plenty to think about. First in my brain was none other than Kazuma.

I've left him behind.

Guilt was first emotion I felt of leaving him; I wanted him to come with me, but I knew deep down that other Clan's would think it odd that I had, considering his supposed 'unorthodox' background. The thought made me chuckle, Kazuma was many things; a pervert, a lady's man, jerk, but he was also many others things; he was loyal, trustworthy, kind,

Loveable.

I sighed at that.

Yes, lovable, he was so easy to love, to hate, to laugh with, and cry with. Why of all people did I fall for him? _Someone has it out for me_ I thought. Not that it was unobvious; Father had made it clear to me by telling me to bring Genma, I was naïve if anything, not stupid. But if there is something to watch out for, did that mean the Pire Clan knew about it? Had they requested our help, knowing that this 'something' to strike at any moment, and if not, did that mean they were unaware? I rested my head in my hand, and stared out the car window, what if it's the Pire Clan that are attacked, am I expected to jump in and save them from whatever comes? I snorted, if course I will, I thought I'm hardy going to let them die. I was pulled out of my train of thought when I felt someone shake me slightly, I turned to Genma "Princess, sorry to disturb you, but we're here." My eyes widened, I hadn't even noticed how long we had travelled, only to see woodland. "We're walking the rest." He whispered, noticing my confusion Genma helped me out of the car. I spotted someone standing just a few feet away, a young man with ash blonde hair and watery blue eyes, his head was turned to the side, a cigarette hung from his mouth. Great, I sighed, a guide I don't know how we would have found the Clan without one. I looked to Genma, who was staring blankly at the young man, we walked towards him, luckily, I had thought to change out of my uniform before travel into a long jumpsuit that created short-sleeved white shirt and black loose slacks, the weather was cool currently, but warm enough to warrant trousers, though admittedly, the shirt was a little lower than I was used to.

Once we were face-to-face with the young man in question, I knew straight away that this was going to be difficult. The guy just oozed arrogance, and was probably in a foul mood on being put on escort duty, which won't make out journey any easier. The blonde turned to Genma "You must be from the Kannagi Clan, I'm Jack Pire second son of the Head of the Clan." His eyes then flicked to me "Of course if I knew you were bringing your daughter to get us into your pockets then I would've brought a suit." My eyes widened, and I felt Genma's grip on my hand tighten, then I did something that surprised myself;

I laughed, the atmosphere coming from Genma seems tense and Jack wasn't making it easy at all. I stopped and smiled at Jack, "I don't know Mr. Pire, would you even look that good in a suit." my English was good and his shock made me laugh again "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ayano Kannagi, first daughter and future leader of the Kannagi Clan. My Father is Mater Jugo Kannagi and these is my Uncle Genma Kannagi, my advisor, but please." My smile faded "Disrespect us and our family, I'm sure the Pire Clan can make their preparations with or without us." I grabbed Genma "C'mon Genma, were not needed here, I've always wanted to sightsee!"

 **I have no excuse, I'm sorry T-T**


	5. Chapter 5 - Apologies

**Drama, drama, drama - I swear it's worth the wait!**

Chapter 5 – Apologies

 **Ayano POV**

Dragging Genma back towards the car was the easy part, ignoring Jack's shouting from behind us was not. You would think the Pire Clan would be smart enough to send someone with a lot more knowledge on who it was he was escorting, though I had a sneaky suspicion he wasn't meant to have been there in the first place.

Sitting back in the car, I sighed, Jack was now stomping towards the vehicle, phone in one hand placed next to his ear, his expression had lost the arrogance he had moments earlier, and his face seemed to have paled slightly. Whomever he was speaking to, was not impressed by Jack's actions. "Ayano." Genma's voice brought me away from my thoughts, I turned to my uncle, a small smile had made its way to my face. "Are you sure this is wise? As much as I would like to give that brat a piece of my mind, if we leave, it will cause problems for us later, especially when their preparations haven't been completed." He snorted "Not that it would surprise me, considering the level of arrogance from a mere child like him, I doubt they are even capable of doing anything without assistance."

I chuckled at that, "I'm not actually planning to leave Genma." Turning back to the window, Jack was now banging on, he couldn't see us, but we could definitely see his stupid ass. "Look at him Genma. Whatever is being said on the other side of that phone has spooked him, enough for him to look like _that_." I mused, he was still hitting the glass with some force, his face was contorted into what looked like a mixture of pain and agony. Though I couldn't hear what he was saying, I could lip read well enough to know he was pleading for us to get out of the car.

I did not feel guilty in the slightest, in fact it made my smile grow wider. "He's like a child with adult privileges."

Genma laughed at that, turning back to him, it was the first time I'd heard him laugh, his older face seemed to suit his smile over his constant frown. "You're not wrong there."

"So, do you think we've tortured him enough?" I giggled, Genma looked towards the window and chuckled.

"I think he's had enough Princess." Sighing, I signalled the driver the shut off the engine and stepped out of the car, not waiting for Genma this time, I pushed the door open, allowing Jack to move out of the door's way, he stepped back. Jack looked annoyed more than anything, like his actions were my fault.

"Well Mr. Pire, have you changed your attitude enough for you to be tolerable, or are you planning to open that trap of yours to only spout insults and bigotry?" I asked sweetly, he may be taller than me, but I was not going to let this ass belittle me.

He grimaced at my attitude, but said nothing. Straightening his shirt, he stared down at me. "You were never planning to go." He hissed

"Actually, I had thought about it." I confessed "But something tells me you would suffer for that choice."

"You don't know anything." He hissed

"You may be right but," I leaned in towards him "I'd be a lot more mindful of how you act in the future, your attitude will get you either a serious amount of trouble or killed." I leaned back on the car looking back up to his face. "Just a suggestion. Anyway, are you escorting us or what?" I asked, Genma was now firmly planted by my side again, he calmed my somewhat spiralled thoughts and fluctuating heartbeat.

"Yes." He hissed, then his eyes widened. "I will take you to my family home, Princess Kannagi."

"Thank you, Mr. Pire, I would appreciate it if you would." I gestured for him to lead the way, which he did quickly, Genma and I quickly following up behind him. Praying that this little episode of drama would be all we would have on this journey.

...

 **Kazuma POV**

Leaving yet another message on Ayano's voicemail, I was getting frustrated. Was she ignoring me on purpose? No, Ayano wasn't like that, especially recently. She'd changed so much in the past few days it was almost unreal, as much as I liked teasing Ayano until she literally blew up, I liked this side of her, this mature, graceful and calm woman that had taken over. And the worst part was, the more I thought about being separated, the more a realised something; I missed her, a lot.

The ache in my chest told me that I cared for her more than I had first thought, to the point where she consumes almost all my thoughts. I laughed at the sheer craziness of my own mind, was this emotion something I could compare to the love I shared with Tsui-ling? I wasn't sure. But I'm damn well sure that whatever I had with her didn't seem half as intense as this feeling of need to be with Ayano, so see her smile and fiery hair, her laugh and voice no matter how she felt.

I was coming to the conclusion quickly that whatever I still felt for my former lover, is nothing to the burning inferno that was Ayano Kannagi.

Trying to get to New Orleans faster seemed to be a challenge, the winds were picking up their pace, that much was obvious, but seemed to reach their peak when I realised I had never moved this fast for anything.

I found myself smiling at the sheer stupidity of me flying towards Ayano and the old man being completely surprised to see my handsome self.

...

 **Ayano POV**

The wind seemed off as we continued up the steps towards the Pire Clan front gates, I wasn't the only one to notice, Genma seemed to be on edge just as much as me, it didn't help the pit of my stomach from churning as anxiety began to kick in more.

Then Mr. Pire stopped dead without warning.

And as I went to look around Mr. Pire, Genma shoved me towards the ground as fire burst around us, sending the entire Pire Clan bar the one that was still stood in complete and utter terror. Flames licked and consumed the large building only just ahead, the colours orange and red made friends with every inch of the premises. I looked to Genma as I stood now staring at the destructive power of flames, he turned to me, then back to the building as screams a mixture of agony and fear echoed.

I knew then and there I couldn't stand there and do nothing.

Letting my instincts, I ran as fast as I could towards the aflame buildings, Genma's shouts that had been so loud, I could no longer hear.

Making sure that I was as close to the centre of the compound as I could get, I began channelling the flames.

It was dangerous to try to channel all this fire, I knew that and yet, I didn't stop, even when my entire body was screaming and begging me to, I kept pushing, and then I felt it, or more like I could see it.

A wall, the barrier of my capabilities, something I knew as a child would be there, my powers weren't limitless I knew that but still, somehow…

I made myself push harder and harder until I was sure the wall was no longer there to stop me. The next thing I saw was a flash of searing hot light that made my entire body tingle and burn.

I'm sorry Genma, Father, Ren-

Kazuma.

And I let it consume me completely.

...

 **Genma POV**

Ayano was gone.

No body.

No essence.

Just emptiness.

Jugo was wrong, I wasn't enough to keep her safe at all.

Ayano… have you met the same end as your mother did all those years ago?


End file.
